narutos love?
by heartworm
Summary: Sai confessed to naruto, he decided to try with sai, but hes always been in love with kiba. naruto is in a deep depression and cuts. yaoi kibaxnaruto kibanaru sainaru, not really


Naruto's Love?

**Kyuubi talking**

_thoughts_

Now im just sitting here crying, staring at the holes I punched in my apartment walls. My depression feels like its coming back. I should have never taken the chance and accepted Sai's confession and went out with him. It's been maybe 9 or 10 monthes since we broke up. Lets go back and start from the beginning.

_** FLASHBACK**_

**Naru P.O.V**

"Naruto!" I turn around and see Sai walking up to me, I put on one of my fake smiles and wave, "Yo, bastard!" Sai is standing in front of me now, he smirks "How are you Dickless?" "Don't call me that! I have a dick dammit!" i reply "Whatever, thats not what i came to talk to you about." he has on one of his serious faces it's pretty uncommon to see that face. I look at him confused, "Ok um then what did you need...?" "Well," he puts his hands on his hips "I came here to tell you I've been in love since the first time i saw you on that roof top in the village." my eyes are wide and i have a scocked expression on "wha-What!?" "You heard me dickless." he smirks at that. _"Kur-kurama? You heard that didn't you?" _**"Yep i did Kit, what are you gonna do?"**___"I don't know! What should i do?!" _** "Well Kit what do you think about him?"** _"I think hes an even worse copy of Sasuke. He's less attractive too" _** "Hmm maybe you should give it a try Kit."**_ "You know i've been in love with Kiba since the academy though... I know he isn't gay though. I'll give Sai a chance." _** "He better be good to you Kit. I don't want you in the depression you were in before the academy." **I smiled at Kurama's reply. We've gotten very close over the years.

**Sai P.O.V**

Naruto's expressions kept going from clueless, stressed, disgusted, loving, depressed, to happy. _"He must be talking to the ninetails."_ Then Naruto looked up at me a little confused and happy at the same time. " Alright Sai. I'll give you a chance." I smiled a genuine smile and hugged Naruto. "thank you Naruto." "A-ah uhm Yeah?" hes so cute when hes confused. I wonder what his expression is like in bed. hmmhmmhmm It must be sexy.

**Naru P.O.V**

I see Sai smirking with a faint red tint on his cheeks looking up at the sky. Wait wait wait, thats the face he gets when hes thinking of something dirty. Oh god "Oi, Sai what perverted thoughts are you thinking now?" his reply was blunt, and simple. "What you would look like in bed." my face flamed at that "Wha-WHAT!? WHY? HE-HENTAI!" he chuckled at that.

_** Back to present time**_

_**N**__**aru P.O.V**_

_"Kurama?" _** "What Kit."**_"Uhm.. What i'm about to do please dont heal me, ok? i want the scars i want it to heal naturally." _**"Oh, No Kit" *sigh* "if you wish.."**_ "thank you Kurama."_No reply.

I find a kunai in my weapon pack and rapidly slash my left wrist, hard. I lost track of how many cuts i did after 56. There was blood everywhere. I love the feeling,the crimson color and the pain. I loved it all. I was sitting in my living room when I heard a loud voice yelling, almost screaming "NARUTOOOOOO! WE GOTTA MISSION! IM COMING IN!" I was so scared. Its Kiba.

**KIba P.O.V**

I yelled to narutoabout our mission from Tsunade while running up the apartment complex stairs. I was happy it was just me and Naruto for thr mission, we had to stay in the woods near the Land of Rice Patties for a week and look for bandits. I've had a crush on Naruto since the academy, but when he got with Sai it broke my heart but after two years they broke up its been about 9 monthes since then. To be honest I actually havent seen Naruto come out of his apartment since they broke up. Maybe hes mourning or something. I dunno. I barged through the door to Narutos apartment "Get your ass u- OH MY GOD NARUTO WHAT HAPPENED!?" i rush to his side to see his wrist bleeding heavily and over 100 slashes across it, a bloody kunai in his hand, blood pooling on the floor, and him looking at me with dead eyes.

Um review and favorite so i know if i should continue this story ^^

Lexa-chann~~


End file.
